Deaths at a Halloween Party
by OpenPervert-Chan
Summary: It is Halloween again which basically means Halloween parties to Ino so being the person that she is, Ino wants to throw the best Halloween party ever and invites the whole village, except for one person that is. Who is this person and what does this story have to do with him/her? Read to find out! Rated T for Blood and Swearing.


**A/N: Here's a Halloween fic for you guys to read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! LOL XD**

**Deaths at a Halloween Party**

_It was a cold and peaceful night in the village of Konoha. Children, accompanied by their parents, all went about their merry way trick or treating and having the time of their lives doing so but as all the people of Konoha have come to know, there is no such thing as a peaceful night when Ino Yamanaka is around, especially when it's Halloween night._

* * *

Music pulsated out of the Yamanaka residence as some of the occupants inside move their bodies to the beat while others drank and gossiped in quieter areas of the house, enjoying themselves to the fullest.

"Hey Pig! This is an awesome party!" shouted a pink-haired girl as she made her way towards her bestfriend in the crowd. Said pink-haired girl was wearing a short white nurse's outfit with a matching nurse's hat and white thigh high boots to complete her look.

Upon hearing her nickname being called Ino aka Pig turned around to face her bestfriend. "Of course this party is awesome Forehead, I'm the one that threw it," Ino said flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She was wearing a strapless leather red mini dress that stopped mid-thigh along with red pumps. She also wore red devil horns to complete her sexy devil look.

After taking a step backwards so that she could scrutinize her bestfriend's outfit, Ino squealed, "Omg! You look H.O.T. HOT!" as a compliment.

"You don't look too bad yourself pig," Sakura said with a smile.

"Bitch, I'm Fabulous!" Ino replied, giving a little twirl so that Sakura could admire her fabulousness.

"Sure you are… Hey, where are the others?" Sakura asked after she looked around and didn't see them anywhere.

Ino didn't answer, she just pointed towards a door to their left then started to walk in that direction. Taking the hint, Sakura followed her.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted a little quieter now that she was in a relatively quiet part of the house.

"Hey Sakura-chan!'

"Hn."

"*Nods*"

"Hey Saku-chan!"

"Greetings my youthful cherry blossom!" were some of the replies that followed Sakura's greeting.

"Why are you guys over here and not out there enjoying the party," Sakura asked as it seemed to her that her friends were just standing there doing nothing.

"Oh, we not too long ago got here," Tenten replied. She was wearing a Judo outfit with a black belt wrapped around her waist and had her hair in its usual panda bun do.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for, let's par-tay!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed Naruto's arm, since he was closer to her than the others, and pulled him towards the dance floor. The others followed closely behind Naruto and Sakura and soon enough they were all dancing, whether with each other, like Ino and Shikamaru were dong, or with a random person, like Kiba was doing.

* * *

The party was still going strongly at minutes pass 10 in the night (the party started at 8) when suddenly the lights went off and the music stopped playing, some people groaned in annoyance from being deprived of their music, they weren't too worried about the lights since it was practically pitch black before, with only a few strobe lights here and there, but now it was just pitch blacker (if that's a word :P).

"Hey! Who the fuck turned off the music?!" a random person shouted from somewhere in the room.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream was heard from the left side of the room then there was a loud thud then silence…

"Hey, what going on? Is this some kind of prank!? Hahaha! Now turn the lights on!" some random guy shouted but he was answered with silence.

"I'm getting out of here," the guy then said when he got no reply and tried pushing his way pass people in the direction he thought the door was but before he could reach the door he was stabbed multiple times in his chest before he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Upon hearing another loud thud the occupants of the room started to fidget and murmur in fear.

"This isn't funny anymore! Whoever is messing with our heads just stop it and let's just continue partying," A random girl screamed as she tried to back up into a corner but she back up into a figure which made a shudder of fear shoot up her spine. Before she knew it, her neck was snapped and she too fell to the ground with a thud. After a while several other thuds could be heard all around the room then room was silence for a while before the lights slowly flickered on to reveal bloody bodies scattered all around the floor between those that were still alive.

"Whoa…" was all Ino could say as she gazed around the room, she seemed to be the calmest out of all the others, "these bodies look so REAL! Sakura were you the one that planned this prank because it's the BEST PRANK EVER!" Ino exclaimed as she picked up a severed head from off the ground infront of her.

"This one looks sooo cute!" Ino continued as she kissed the severed head on its lips.

"I-Ino?" Sakura stuttered out.

"Hmmn?" Ino replied.

"I-I think that's a REAL severed head," Sakura whispered, afraid to raise her voice.

"That's stupid Forehead! Why would there be a severed he-," Ino didn't get to finish her sentence as she noticed that there was a red liquid dripping from the head. Curiosity getting the best of her, she reached out and touched the red, slightly warm, liquid and dropped the head instantly. Her hands were trembling like crazy as her mind finally registered what she had just touched. Blood.

"What kind of sick joke is this!? Those were innocent people! Who would go this far just for a prank!" Sakura suddenly shouted at no one in particular. Just then an arrow came whizzing out of nowhere and went straight through Sakura's shoulder. A blood curdling scream escaped Sakura lips as she doubled over to the floor, clutching her shoulder.

"S-Sakura? Are you alright?" Ino asked as she snapped out of her trance and knelt down by Sakura, worry creasing her face.

Everyone knew what Ino just asked was a dumb question seeing as Sakura was screaming and had an arrow sticking out of her shoulder but their minds were to occupied at the moment to acknowledge her stupidity.

'What the fuck is going on?' is the question on everyone's mind.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" a distorted voiced resonated through the room, getting the attention of it's occupants. Everyone looked around frantically, looking for where the voice was coming from but they couldn't. At this point in time everyone was scared shitless and wanted to go home desperately.

"Tonight, we will all be playing a game, whether you like it or not, and we are going to have the time of our lives! YAY! Who's excited?! I know I am!" the voice continued, chuckling slightly.

"H-Hey, who are you?" someone mustered up the courage to ask.

"… Now everyone, sit down in a circle on the ground, just push the bodies out of the way that are in your way if you need to, and grab a bottle. We're going to play spin the bottle, but this has nothing to do with kissing, whoever the bottle lands on has to do whatever I tell them to do, failure to do so may result in death," the voice continued, completely ignoring the question asked.

"I asked, who the fuck are you!?" the person asked again, getting angry for being ignored but he should have just stayed quiet. Now he has to learn how to keep his mouth shut and what better way than to sow his lips together? This is exactly what was done as a masked figure came out of nowhere, shoved the boy down and started to sow the boy's lips together. Tears streamed down the boys cheeks as muffled sobs were now heard.

"Now where was I? oh yeah, sit down in a circle now!" the masked figure shouted and everyone snapped out of their shock and scurried to sit down, some reluctantly pushing bodies out of their way.

"Now that that's done, let's begin…," the figure said placing the bottle in the middle of the circle then spun it. The bottle spun and spun and spun until it slowed then stooped on Sakura, who has now reduced her screams to soft sobs.

"Hmmn… Sakura. What could I make you do for me?" the figure asked, tapping the mask where it's chin would be.

"Aa," the figure said after getting an idea, "pull that arrow out of your shoulder in just one swift pull," the figure finished, feeling content with what it asked.

"B-Bu-" Sakura started.

"No buts, just do what I said and everything will be peachy!" the figure said in cheery tone.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura reluctantly grabbed the arrow and pulled it out in one swift pull.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"Now that wasn't so bad, right?" the figure asked with a chuckle, it was enjoying Sakura's pain.

"Now who will be my next victim, I mean player," the figure said as it spun the bottle and again it spun until in landed on… Kiba. He gulped as he looked to the figure, waiting for whatever task it may be. 'It couldn't be any worst than what Sakura had to do right?' Kiba thought to himself but boy was he wrong.

"Kiba-kun, what could I make you do?" the figure asked aloud. Snapping her fingers as an idea came to it, it said, "Use this to cut out Shikamaru's heart, I can't have him thinking of any way for you guys to escape with that big brain of his now can I?"

"Do you seriously expect me to do that?" Kiba asked, appalled that someone could actually think of something so… gruesome.

"So is that a no to the challenge?" the figure asked.

"Of course it's a no," Kiba replied.

"Very well then," and with that, a knife was plunged through Kiba heart, killing him instantly. The figure wasn't done yet though, as it pulled its knife out of kiba and plunged it into Shikamaru's chest and started to carve around the spot where his heart is before it managed to cut out Shikamaru's heart.

"Now who's next? I won't even spin the bottle, I want someone to volunteer this time. Who's it going to be? You? You? Or you?" the figure said pointing the hand with the bloody heart at random people.

"Hmmn, no takers? Bummer. I guess I'll just kill all of you, you're starting to bore me anyway." The figure said as it started to kill the people in the circle, some of them tried to save themselves but it was useless. One by one they dropped to the floor. Dead. Now there was only one left.

"So it's just you and me now, huh?" the masked figure said as it circled Naruto, as if sizing up its prey.

"You bastard! How could you kill innocent people like that! Don't you have a heart?!" Naruto shouted at the figure, anger and sadness evident in his tone.

"I had a heart, once upon a time, but that heart was brutally ripped out of my chest and stomped on repeatedly by the person I loved the most. Sounds tragic, doesn't it?" the figure asked as it stepped closer to Naruto causing him to back away.

"Stay away from me you sick bastard!" Naruto shouted as he continued to back up until he tripped over a table and fell on his back. Taking this as its chance, the figure jumped on Naruto, straddled him while he was down and started to stab him repeatedly in his stomach.

"You should have stayed home like you always do, Naruto-kun, then maybe you would not have met this gruesome death,' the masked figure said as it kept on stabbing Naruto in his stomach making blood splatter all over its mask.

"W-Who a-re you?" Naruto managed to ask, coughing out a lot of blood as he peered up at his killer with blurry eyes.

"I'm Nobody," and with that said the masked figure got up and walked away leaving Naruto to die a slow and painful death but before it was out of the door it turned back and said, "Oh, and Happy Halloween," then it disappeared through the open door.

Later that night as the clock stroke midnight, a girl with midnight blue hair and lavender pupil-less eyes walked down the empty streets holding a bloody mask in her hands. A smile adorn her lips as she thought back to what happened no more than an hour and a half before. She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips, she was… happy. Who is she? Some of you may still be wondering. Well, she is none other than Hinata Hyuuga herself.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? On a scale of one to ten, one being 'that sucked' and ten being 'Awesomeness!' what would you rate it? I came up with this story for my challenge 'Best Halloween Party Ever' but then I realized it had nothing to do with the best Halloween party ever so I decided to not take the challenge and just post the story anyway. Sorry if it seems rushed, that's because I started it yesterday. Was it scary? Cause I was going for a horror/suspense fic. Did I do alright for my first horror/suspense fic? Oh and sorry for the bad grammar if there is any of mass proportion, like I said I started it yesterday and I'm too lazy right now to proof read it.**

**Anyways, don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
